Spiritomb
Spiritomb, also known as the Forbidden Pokémon, is a Ghost/Dark Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is something like a villain in Pokémon. In the anime, it was voiced by Dan Green in the English version, and by Katsuyuki Konishi in the Japanese version. Appearance Although lacking a physical body, Spiritomb projects its appearance out of a small gray rock called the Odd Keystone. The rock is trapezoidal in shape and has two small dots. There is a crack running down the middle, splitting in two near the bottom. The crack in combination with the two dots appears to form a frowning face. Spiritomb's projected appearance is an ethereal composition of swirling purple fog. Its face is set in the middle of the fog and contains green crescent eyes that are connected to its jagged mouth. Its pupils are composed of a spiral and it is sometimes only seen with one. Swirling around its face are green orbs with yellow centers. Spiritomb is formed by the collection of 108 spirits being trapped in an Odd Keystone due to misdeeds. Some Spiritomb are up to 500 years old. Biography ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Spiritomb is a Pokémon from the future serving under Dusknoir and Primal Dialga. Spiritomb first appears when the player and partner were brought into the future by Dusknoir. It serves as the boss of Sealed Ruin, imprisoning Grovyle within a barrier. Spritomb rises from the Odd Keystone and engages the player and partner, but they manage to defeat it and reduce it back to the Odd Keystone. Spiritomb then runs off, releasing its barrier on Grovyle. In the special episode "In the Future of Darkness" exclusive to Explorers of Sky, Spiritomb is ordered by Dusknoir to hold Celebi hostage in the depths of Icicle Forest to lure Grovyle to an electric field. Spiritomb fakes timidness to draw Grovyle closer to Dusknoir's electric trap. When Primal Dialga attacks Dusknoir for saving Grovyle from the trap, Spiritomb cowardly runs off, releasing its grasp on Celebi. The ending cinematic shows that Spiritomb and the other future Pokémon have survived the future's presumed destruction when Temporal Tower was restored. Anime Years ago, an evil Spiritomb was causing destruction through a small village. Until one day, a man with a Pikachu simply known as the Aura Guardian arrived to confront the evil Pokémon. After a long and grueling battle, Spiritomb was defeated and was sealed inside its own Odd Keystone. To prevent Spritomb from causing any more destruction, the villager created a Hollowed Stone Tower and sealed the Odd Keystone within it. Spiritomb remained in the Tower for so many years. Until one day, when Ash and Dawn were battling each other to test their newly traded Pokémon. Dawn's Aipom used Focus Punch on Ash's Buizel, but she missed. The Focus Punch ended up hitting the Hollowed Stone Tower, which destroyed it. When that happened, Spiritomb was released. Spiritomb attacked the group with a powerful Shadow Ball. Ash's Buizel attacked Spiritomb with Water Gun, but the Water Gun went straight through Spiritomb, dealing no damage. Spiritomb then processed with a Shadow Ball directly at Buizel, knocking him out. After which Spiritomb flew away, dropping its Old Keystone which is found by Team Rocket. After destroying the village, Spiritomb then attacks Pikachu. Team Rocket appears and steals both of them, only for Spiritomb to destroy their balloon with Ominous Wind. Jessie sent out Seviper, but it is quickly defeated by Spiritomb's Hyper Beam. As they run, Spiritomb chased after them. Upon catching up with them, Meowth communicated with Spiritomb, revealing that it wants revenge on the Aura Guardian who sealed it within the Old Keystone. Dawn plans to trap Team Rocket using Pikachu, and use them to lure Spiritomb. After Team Rocket fall into a pitfall, they then trick Spirtomb into believing Ash is the decedent of the Aura Guardian, making it chase after him and Pikachu. After a lengthy battle, Pikachu sends a Thunderbolt towards the sky, recharging his energy, before using a mixture of Volt Tackle and Thunderbolt to defeat Spiritomb, sealing it back into the Old Keystone. The group seal the Old Keystone back into the rebuilt Hollowed Stone Tower. Gallery Spiritomb anime.png Trivia *Spiritomb may be based on a Jibakurei, a Japanese spirit bounded to a single place. It may also be based on a Buddist tradition of ringing a bell 108 times on New Year's Eve to repel 108 temptations in order to reach nirvana. *Spiritomb is one of the only two Pokémon to have the Ghost/Dark typing, alongside Sableye. *Spiritomb is highly associated with the number 108, such as holding 108 spirits inside it, being the 108th Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex, weighing 108 kilograms, and having base stats of 108 in defense and special defense. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Saphire, Spiritomb can be found on the Sea Mauville on Route 108. In Pokémon Go, the 2018 and 2019 Halloween quest requires the player to catch 108 Pokémon and use 108 berries in order to capture Spiritomb. *Spiritomb is the 442nd Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Imprisoned Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists